jules_dogcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Jules Dogcraft Wiki
Jules' Dogcraft Jules Dogcraft takes after the modded game by StacyPlays. Starting Out After a failed attempt at finding land the first time, I have now ended up in a vast jungle filled with trees. Why was I here? What dangers lie down there I would face in order to survive and find my way? So many questions I had as I finally decided it would be no use if I stayed up in this tree for the rest of my life. My curiosity was starting to get the better of me as I spotted a chest sitting there on the ground surrounded by torches. What could possibly be inside? Was somebody trying to aid me in my survival? Or perhaps they were trying to make sure I didn't survive. Either way, I couldn't help to pull the lock open and peer inside. Six apples, two different kinds of wood and a wooden and stone pickaxe were sitting there, just waiting to be taken. I quickly took the bag of apples and stuffed the wood and stone pickaxe inside and slung it over my shoulder. I felt a little more confident as I began walking through the wide variety of trees. I wouldn't exactly starve, although the apples weren't exactly filling my stomach just yet. I suppose it was better than starving or having nothing. I still didn't know what I would be facing, as nothing had made itself known as I made my journey to find somewhere to live. Day One Night came sooner than I had expected, the air growing colder as I wrapped my arms around my body. I had chopped a few trees here and there and gathered enough jungle wood to make a very small dwelling on top of a mountainous area. I hadn't done too much looking around before the sky had grown dark, but I could see a possible desert filled with creepy things that made horrible sounds. On the bright side, I also saw a vast ocean I hoped I could one day fish or swim in. Perhaps there were even fish I could catch for food. I was beginning to think I wouldn't be snacking on apples for the rest of my days here in the jungle. Now if only I knew who had put me here in the first place. I have to say I didn't know what to expect if I was injured by the creepy things, so I mostly stayed in my dwelling and on top of the mountain, gathering seeds from hitting grass and cocoa beans from the trees. I also spent my time studying just how to grow more cocoa beans. Perhaps I would be able to make something from both one day soon. I could use a good chocolate chip cookie right about now. Thanks to being ccupied, I was able to make it to sunrise once more. I hadn't slept, but surprisingly I didn't feel as sleepy as I thought I would from all that traveling and building. Finding food As day two began, I figured now would be a good time more than ever to find myself something to eat besides apples. It was good and all to have them, but my stomach was beginning to rumble and I was craving something other than fruit. But how would I kill them? I would be no match for any animal who happened to be on this island. No, I would have to create something that would allow me to craft bigger objects. What exactly would that be? What could I make from these blocks of wood that would help me? I pulled a piece of wood from the bag, studying it carefully in my hands. First, the shape, then the texture, then the ideas started to form in my head. I could make a sword. I would just need something to carve it with. More wood? Sharpened wood? Nah, that wouldn't work. Even in my despair, I began to wonder if I could do it. Then something remarkable came when the wood in my hand began to glow. Then another in the bag began to glow through the thick material. I picked it up, setting it beside the other on the ground inside my dwelling. Another began to glow and then another. I set them by each other in one neat little box before poof! It really did become an oddly shaped box that opened into several other sections. What was this contraption I had just come upon? Not being able to think about what it was for long, several sticks, and wood lit up, blue light trailing from the bag to three sections of the box. I put them in, not thinking of the order of things. The places I had gotten wrong turned red and I switched them until every section turned blue. Just like before with the box, I was now gifted with a wooden sword I could use to get food. As I wandered deeper into the jungle, I finally came to a clearing with a few deer grazing around for their own food. I waited for the perfect time to strike, killing a few of them to bring back with me to my dwelling. Leaving them there, for the time being, I went down to another area by a small body of water and spotted a few cows. I was able to nab them both, placing them deep within the bag over my shoulder and began walking towards a sandy area by another mountain filled with trees. Another strange box As I approached, I saw another strange little box sitting there. It looked almost like a big dice. Just like the chest from before, I had no idea why it had been put there and I wondered if it was safe to be there. Like usual, it glowed until I hit it and the cube began to rumble before vanishing right before my eyes. What appeared was something I never imagined would appear. It was some kind of towered goo named slimeman. It began hopping towards me and in sheer panic, I pulled out my wooden sword and hit it. Talk about invading your personal space. Sheesh! I gawked at the fact that the slimeman did not, in fact, disappear as the cube had but formed into smaller goo that continued to come after me. I hit the rest of the bigger slime and the little slime until I had been gifted with several balls of slime--that were not slimy in the slightest--and placed them in my bag. This place was sure strange, I had to say with all these weird creatures and cubes and bags that didn't feel heavy in the slightest no matter how much I put in it. Apples, apples, apples With food in my bag, I knew I could finally stop eating apples. I was down to my last one anyway and I was glad I could stop eating them soon. The one thing I didn't think about though was just how would I preserve this meat I had just gotten. How would I keep it from rotting? Would this magical bag keep it cooled and delicious? I guess time would only tell. First rainstorm Latest Activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse